The Unexpected Happens
by Potter LFC
Summary: Starting from the battle of hogwarts... there are many twists in it. many people bade good bye to their loved ones forever for the sake of the world. will the remainder be able to find love among themselves or will they remain crestfallen for the rest of their lives? a harmione special :)
1. Hogwarts Vs The Death Eaters 1

**Hi everybody! Before I start my fanfiction, let me tell you that this is the first time I am writing one. So don't expect it to be a marvelous one...As we all know, practice makes a man perfect... moreover, I am a huge, huge fan of the HP series... That's the reason why I am doing this, plus the fact that it's my holidays and I have got nothing else to do... Quick disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the rights of it go to the one and only, J.K ROWLING. Another thing, I am starting this from the part where the battle of Hogwarts is about to take place, and I am assuming that you all know what happened before it.**

**CHAPTER 1: HOGWARTS VS THE DEATH EATERS**

"What the..." Harry stood at the door of the room of the requirement completely shocked. He never expected the room to be this full when he left it.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" said Lupin, meeting him at the door.

"The Death Eaters are surrounding the castle, and they're on the attack. You Know Who's after me. We are preparing to fight!" Harry cried.

Harry did not know why he was feeling so nervous about the battle. It was true Hogwarts was fighting against the Death Eaters, everyone was trying to save him but there was something else that was bothering him. He could feel it... something terrible was going to happen.

"Come on everyone!" Lupin lead the first group of fighters from the hall, which consisted of Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Kingsley. Next followed Percy leading a group consisting of Wood, Alicia Spinnit, Lavendar, Parvati, Padma and Michael.

Now there were only a few people left in the common room including Harry himself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Ginny, I'm sorry but you have got to stay behind. You're underage," Ron stopped his little sister from following.

"Not at all! Do you expect me to stay back here and see the rest of my family fight, and probably die?" Ginny defended herself, indignant.

"Ginny, think positively! Who do you think is gonna die?" Ron exclaimed, anger filling inside him.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe you, I suppose? It can be anyone!" Ginny huffed.

"Stop it! Just stop it, both of you!" Harry shouted irritably. Time was a very precious element right now and he didn't want to waste it. "If you wanna come, then fine! Come on!"

The four of them ran towards the Great Hall and then split up, Luna and Neville running off towards greenhouses to help Professor Sprout. Harry was on the verge of opening the door to the Great Hall when an idea struck him. "Listen," he pointed to Ron and Hermione "as we no longer have the sword of Gryffindor, we need a substance to destroy the you-know-whats." He couldn't say the word "Horcruxes" as Ginny was right with them. "So you two go the Chamber of Secrets and collect some basilisk fangs while..."

"Wait!" Ginny interrupted him, "They don't know how to speak parseltongue. It would be better if I go and bring some while you three look for…well, whatever you're looking for."

Harry considered the proposal for a moment. That was a great idea as they wanted to save as much time as possible. "That's a good idea, then! You go quickly, collect some fangs and return to the Room of Requirement. Come on Ron, Hermione! We have got to keep looking for the other you-know-whats!"

The trio kept on thinking where the Horcrux could have been. The memory was still clean in Harry's mind. The Grey Lady and the Ravenclaw sign roaming around his mind, with Luna's suggestion that it could be the lost diadem.

They were still thinking where You Know Who could have hidden it. Harry felt pain in his mind again. The memory of a third stone effigy came back to him; him keeping the Half-Blood Prince's potions book in a cupboard, on top of which laid an old tiara...

"Holy shit! We're wasting time over here! I know where the diadem is! It's in the same room where we spent most of our fifth year! Come on!" Harry exclaimed.

The threesome started running towards the seventh floor. They were so focused on getting to that room that they didn't notice the fight had already begun! As they moved towards the Room of Requirement, they saw Fred, George and Bill sending spell after spell at the Death Eaters. None of them dared to fight as they had very little time left.

Finally the Room of Requirement came into their view. Harry repeated three times, "I need to enter the place where the things are hidden." It worked, and they entered. As Harry had already been to that place, they didn't have any difficulty finding the diadem. Hermione was about to grab it when a voice echoed, "Hold it, Potter!" The threesome turned around to see who the owner of the voice was.

Malfoy and his two companions held their wands high, aiming one at each of their enemies. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked politely, with a twinge of irritation. He was in no mood to have a go at them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Crabbe cried, his wand aimed at Ron. It happened so quickly that he didn't have any time to shield himself. Ron slumped to the ground, lifeless.

"No!" Harry had never heard Hermione scream so loudly before. "No, Ron! No! You bastard, you idiot you killed him!" she wept.

"Shut up, mudblood! I don't care as to what-" Crabbe began smugly.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry protected himself from the curse he thought was aimed at him. However, he was wrong. The curse was not meant for him, but for Crabbe and Goyle. Harry looked around for the source of help and felt shocked when he saw Malfoy with his wand raised.

"You aimed the curses at them? Why?" Harry asked him, completely confused.

"I have had enough of working for You Know Who! I didn't intend to kill you. That's why I lied back at my house. But I couldn't resist these two bloody killing one of yours," Malfoy smirked.

Harry didn't know why, but he ran straight back to Malfoy and hugged him tightly. No matter how much he hated him, Malfoy proved to be of great help. Both of them set together towards Hermione in order to console her. Things happened so quickly, and Harry didn't know whether to be happy or sad. On one hand he got the diadem and Malfoy became their friend, but on the other hand he lost his best mate and Hermione lost her love.

**PS: This is not at all the end of the story. There are still a lot of twists left in this fanfiction! I hope you guys loved this chapter. Reviews and suggestions would be really appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**

**Editing credit goes to BlueSky509.**


	2. Horcrux destroyed the hard way 1

**Firstly, thanks to the people who took out their precious time in order to read my fanfic and review it as well. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter proves out to be a flawless one. So here you go guys. :)**

**Chapter 2 : Horcruxes destroyed the hard way**

Come on Hermione we have to move on. There's still a fight going on. We just cant stop over here." Harry tried pretty much to console Hermione though was finding very hard to control his tears as well

""Granger, I am sorry about Ron's death but there is nothing we can do for him now... Dont you want to have revenge for his death?" Malfoy patted on her shoulder

""No hes not dead... He just cant... Ron! Ron!" Hermione couldn't believe what happened

""Listen to me Hermione. Just listen to me! We are the only ones who can stop further deaths of our friends! Don't you want to finish it as soon as you can? then come on!

"Slowly but reluctantly, still not over the grief over Ron's death, Hermione stood up. "Harry, Malfoy, we cant just leave his body lying over here... At least we should take it back to the rest of the Weasleys... "...

""You know what Malfoy, Hermione's right. Come and help me pick him. Hermione, please lead the way"

"Gradually, with Ron;s body being held by Harry and Malfoy, they made their way back towards the group of fighters. In order to have revenge, Hermione fought on as many death eaters as possible, Harry supporting her while Malfoy took Ron towards the Weasleys. "Hermione we need to find a way through out of the castle towards Voldemort in order to destroy the remaining Horcruxes.

""Harry we dont even have the fangs to destroy them! We havent seen Ginny as yet. Without them, we cant move forward"

Harry understood. He left Hermione dealing with the Death Eaters while he himself set along searching for his love. Something wasn't right. he could feel it

;"He started walking towards the girls washroom. He was halfway through it when he heard Voldemorts voice asking for his troops to return and giving Hogwarts one hour to treat the dead. He saw Neville and Wood carrying Colin Creevy (he felt sorry for him. he was not even 17). Then came into view Aliccia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson carrying a Hufflepuff student Harry didn't know of. Some distance away, he spotted Ernie and Hannah lifting a dead body as well. He couldn't see exactly as to who it was. The body was covered with a sheet. However, as he was aout to cross them, the sheet moved a bit due to the wind and Harry couldn't believe what he saw

""Ginny! Ginny! no! This cant be true! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry didn't want to fight anymore. He thought that there was no reason to fight when first his best friend and then the girl whom he loves all by her heart follows his best friend. Ernie and Hannah expected him to do something terrible any moment

""Harry, i am sorry for your loss. But please don't forget that we are still fighting. We have to keep on fighting." Ernie exclaimed. "When we reached her body, we found some fangs lying around her."

""What brought about her death?" Harry sobbed

""We are not sure about that ourselves Harry. All we know is that she came out of the bathroom with those fangs and the next moment, someone aimed the killing curse at her" Hannah replied, little tears dropping from her eyes

Harry grabbed the right hand of Ginny and started crying again. Seamus, who witnessed all the incident came across him and patted him

""Ginny, i promise that i will avenge your death! The work you did for me will not go invane. I swear that I will bring an end to all this right now!". Grabbing one of the fangs, he started moving towards Hermione while Ernie and Hannah continued to lift Ginny towards the other dead bodies

"After about 5 minutes ago, he found Hermione who was leaning against a wall. Judging from the bruises on her hand and the fact that Malfoy was supporting her, he assumed she must have had a tough fight. Once he reached them, Harry handed the fang to Hermione, who took out the hufflepuff cup and the diadem so that they can destroy it. Hermione destroyed the diadem while Malfoy offered to finish the cup which Harry readily agreed. Once it was done, Hermione turned towards Harry " Harry you are crying a bit. What happened? Where's Ginny? You went to find her didn't you?"

At first Harry remained quite. He didn't have the courage to tell anyone. However on Hermione's insistence, he recalled what he saw. She was left in shatters. Malfoy looked shocked but still consoled Harry

""O Harry I am so sorry to hear about it. Harry be strong. Be brave. The work isnt over. "

Harry tried to remember again. There was only one horcrux left to be killed. Infact two of them. Hadn't Dumbledore told him that he himself was a horcrux as well? He needed to be killed none other than by Voldemort himself. But then if he is to be killed, who will finish off the snake? Nagini?

And the answer to this question came instantly to him

""Malfoy will you come here for a moment please?"

""Whats up Harry? Any problem?" Malfoy got up.

""Malfoy i need you to come with me. You know the snake Voldemort has right? It has got to be killed. Its the only way we can get rid of that moron. The snake needs to be killed with the help of this fang. Can you do that for me?

;""Harry, if there's one person I wish to help now, its you. You have been through a terrible ordeal tonight and I cant repay you in any way for trusting me. If helping you means I can bring the downfall of him, then why not? Come on "

Harry couldn't believe these words were coming out from Malfoy's mouth. "The dementors haven't kissed you or changed your soul in any way, have they? " and embraced him.

Together, they set out of the castle for the sole purpose. Bringing the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Hermione couldnt accompany them as she was not in a right way. Still she wished both of them best wishes. Harry and Malfoy turned their faces towards Hogwarts, probably not knowing whether they would be able to see it again or not...

**PS: I have assumed that Dumbledore told Harry about the last Horcrux while he was alive otherwise it would have become a lengthy chapter. Hope you guys have liked it. once again, reviews will be appreciated :). BTW i am sorry for the previous entry, that was just a confusion :)**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Thank you to all the people for reading my fanfiction. I can assure you guys, i will try my level best to make this an interesting one. As always, i ask you guys again for reviews and suggestions... it would really be appreciated :) So without wasting anymore time, here you have the next chapter. This chapter is going to be a pretty small one because there's not much to it. However the next one i write will be a long one for sure.**

** CHAPTER 3 : Friend or Foe?**

Malfoy and Harry were on the verge of entering the area where Voledemort was supposedly waiting for their arrival.

"Wait Malfoy."

"Whats up Harry?"

Harry had a strange feeling. Wasn't he just leading Malfoy into a trap? Isn't it possible that Voldemort might attack him as well as Malfoy? If that's the case, he wondered how they would be able to kill the snake?

"It would be better if you just stay over here. There's no use of you coming with me." Harry directed it towards Malfoy,

"Are you mad? What difference would it make whether i come right now or later?"

"It makes a hell lot of a difference! Try to understand!" Harry felt irritated. "If you come with me right now, it would look as if you have been helping me. In that case, you wouldn't be able to get near the snake at all with the kind of protection it has been given!"

Malfoy considered the thought for a moment. He knew that Harry was right. There was no point of him going with Harry...

"As you say Harry. Well then that means I will have to just wait... er hang on! I have got an idea!"

"What?" Harry asked...

**On the other side (where Voldemort and his supporters are waiting)**

"My lord, its past an hour since we stopped fighting but the boy isn't here as yet. What should we do"? Bellatrix felt anxious

"I thought he would come. I thought he would want to stop me from killing his friends."

"My lord, if you allow me, i can go back to the castle and bring back the boy to you." Lucius Malfoy suggested.

"There's no need of it Father!"

Everyone in that area turned around to see the owner of the voice. Draco Malfoy stood quite a distance away from Voldemort. However he was not the only newcomer. Famous Harry Potter stood aside him, his hands gagged, trying all his best to be freed but couldn't.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise. Come." Voldemort sneered.

"He was trying to run away from the castle. Only i caught him outside the room of requirement, otherwise he might have succeeded in escaping".

"You have made us very proud Draco. Very proud. The Dark Lord rewards his helpers and hence you shall be rewarded. First however, let me take care of our guest. Untie him Draco!"

Hastily, Draco untied the ropes from Harry's hand... "Give him back his wand!". Draco took out Harry's wand from his pocket and handed it over

"Harry Potter... The boy who lived..." Voldemort mumbled. Harry didn't make a move

"Avada Kedavraaaa!" Jets of green light shot from the Elder wand and hit Harry right through his chest...

Voldemort felt dizzy for a moment but regained control. "Let me check whether the boy is dead or not. Stay here Nagini."

Voldemort started moving towards the area where Harry fell. His heartbeat became faster by every step he took. Victory was all but assured he imagined...

On the other end, Malfoy knew this was the moment. Taking his chance, he took out the fang from his pocket... With everyone's focus towards Voldemort, he reached the snake and sliced off its head with a single stroke.

**PS : Many of you would be thinking whether Harry is dead or whether he has survived... I will leave that thing upto you guys to figure out till i write the next chapter which will be uploaded pretty soon :) Lastly, reviews and suggestions ARE appreciated. :) Thank you for reading :)**


	4. The Truth Understood

**Hello once again fellas. I have felt great writing my first ever fanfiction. I know that it has not been quite up to the standard you guys would be expecting but appreciate the fact that you guys take out time to read it. Also the fact that some people gave reviews to it, thanks alot.. Without further wait, here you go. Have a great read hopefully**

** CHAPTER 4 : THE TRUTH UNDERSTOOD**

**" **Draco, you defy your own master! You dare befriend the Boy Who Lived and intend upon finishing the Horcruxes! Why!?" Voldemort couldn't control his temper.

"Yes Voldemort! The moment you threatened to kill my parents if i didn't kill Dumbledore, I decided to join the right forces rather than keep on supporting The Heir Of Slytherin! Not every Slytherin is a supporter of the Dark Forces and I think that I am the bad egg!" Malfoy yelled as loud as he could, tears dropping from his eyes.

"Until fifth year, I kept on supporting you under my parents influence. But then I thought, what use it is when you don't even treat your own supporters fairly! Trying to blackmail us, making us a pig for slaughter, threatening us to kill even if your work is not done." Malfoy screamed, wand pointed towards Voldemort.

"Stop Draco! Think what you are saying! Don't you dare say anything against the Dark Lord" Bellatrix Lestrange felt bad.

"No Bella, let him speak. Lets hear what you have got to say. Continue Draco. I want to hear more how my supporters turn into a spy. I don't want anyone to interrupt us or try to kill this boy!"

Malfoy took a deep breath. "Since the day you appointed me that objective, I confided Snape with everything. About how you tried to use me. Snape at last told me that he himself has become a spy of Dumbledore. Why do you think I took so much time fixing the Vanishing Cainet? If it hadn't been for my parents pressurizing me, if it wasn't for me caring about my parents, i wouldn't have given a damn as to what you asked me for."

"Severus Snape wasn't your ally... He was Dumbledore's through and through the moment you started haunting Potter's parents. Dumbledore had been telling us how to bring your downfall. His death was planned between the three of us. The reason why i didn't show my true form to you before? I feared you would finish off my parents just like you do to your other supporters"

Voldemort couldn't believe what he was hearing. Still he made a sarcastic smile

"But I feel sorry for you Draco. Dumbledore is gone and there is no one left to help you. So have Snape and the Boy Who Lived." Voldemort pointed to his back.

"You sure Voldy? I don't see any body lying behind". Malfoy made an evil grin... "Yes Dumbledore and Snape are gone. But the so called "The Boy Who Lived" is still alive."

Voldemort felt shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Quickly he turned back. All the Death Eaters thought also that he was dead. However, when they turned back Harry's supposed body was not there...

**PS : I will try my best to finish the battle of hogwarts in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be filled with many twists so don't forget to read the next chapter once uploaded :) Until now, farewell... Oh wait. Please provide me feedbacks as to what i should add... Reviews are appreciated over here :)**


End file.
